


Selfish??

by TiffanyF



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this quote in season 2 episode 2: <br/>Beth: Will it hurt?<br/>Jack: Yeah.<br/>Beth: Your bedside manners are rubbish.<br/>Gwen: You should see his manners in bed. They're atrocious, apparently, so I've heard.<br/>Ianto: Oh they are. I remember this one time...<br/>[Jack clears his throat]</p>
<p>I started wondering what Jack had done to Ianto and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish??

Ianto knew what was coming almost before it happened. He’d put the coat in to soak in cold water, hoping he would be able to get the blood stains out himself rather than having to make up yet another story for the cleaners. He wasn’t sure what he would be able to do about the rip in the back, Jack hadn’t said anything, but Gwen filled in the details that Jack always left out. Jack never mentioned when he died out in the field, and Ianto never pushed for details. It bothered him, knowing that Jack was hurt and likely scared, and there was nothing he could do to help him. Just hold him at night, and even that sometimes seemed like it wouldn’t be enough. 

“Ianto!”

Jack’s voice echoed through the Hub. Ianto smiled fondly and stepped out into the main area, making it seem like he appeared out of nowhere. “You needed something, sir?” he asked.

“My office, Ianto. Now.” Jack turned on his heel and vanished back into his office. 

Ianto just shook his head with a fond smile and followed. So many of his comments were overlooked, and yet three of them seemed to have registered with Jack that day. He needed to write that down in his diary, it was a new record. “Yes, sir?”

“When?” Jack asked.

“When what, Jack?”

“When have I ever done anything to make you comment that my manners in bed are atrocious?” Jack asked, leaning back in his chair. “It seems to me that every time you actually make it to my bed, you’re left so limp that you can’t move for at least four hours. Seems to me that I’m taking very good care of you there, Ianto Jones. So tell me, why the sudden comment, and in front of the team?”

Ianto grinned. “There was one time, Jack, when your manners were truly atrocious in bed,” he said. He walked slowly around the desk and slipped into Jack’s lap, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck to help keep his balance. “One time when you were the single most selfish being I believe I’ve ever seen.”

“When?” Jack asked. “When did I do this, Ianto?”

“Last Christmas,” Ianto whispered, leaning forward so his lips were right next to Jack’s ear. “When we went back to my flat for the night. Do you remember what you did next, Jack?”

Jack thought as hard as he could. He remembered leaving the Hub, hand in hand with Ianto until they were in a place where his shy lover wanted to hide their relationship a little more. He had tried to steal a couple of kisses as they walked, but that was only because he could never get enough of Ianto’s taste. The flat had been warm with a small tree and presents waiting for them in the corner. Jack recognized the two boxes he’d wrapped for Ianto resting against gifts from the team for them both, and Ianto’s presents for him. “Oh,” he finally said.

“I just wanted one, Jack,” Ianto said, lips tickling the skin under them. “Just a taste, and you wouldn’t let me. You ate them all under the sheet before I could get close to you.”

“Ianto, they were swiss chocolate rum balls,” Jack protested. “I hadn’t had those in years.”

“Just one, Jack,” Ianto replied. He pulled back. “You also left chocolate on my sheets. Do you know how hard it is to get chocolate out of the linens?”

“Ianto.”

“Jack.”

“You do realize that the team thinks that I don’t take care of you,” Jack asked, looking directly into Ianto’s eyes. “That I’m a selfish lover and don’t care about you.”

Ianto smirked. “Yes, Jack, I do,” he said. “I like it that way, because they’ll never try and take you away from me.”

Jack stared at him for a long minute and then started laughing. “You devious devil,” he managed. “Are you staying tonight?”

“I always do, after...”

“After I die,” Jack finished. “I try not to, Ianto. I really do.”

“I know that.” Ianto settled in a little closer, head resting on Jack’s shoulder. “I just wish there was something more I could do to help you out, Jack. I hate that you suffer so much, both when you die and when you come back.”

“I’m used to it,” Jack said. “Come on, let’s head down and I’ll show you exactly how good my manners are, well, when you keep me away from swiss rum balls.”

Ianto laughed. “I’ll just buy extra next year,” he said.


End file.
